


Finding the Father

by Nickstar777



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Letters, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When cleaning out his parent's attic, Phineas finds 3 letters addressed to Linda from her days as Lindana, each one claiming that she is carrying their child, Phineas finds out about a secret that Linda has been keeping from him since he was born, now Phineas wants answers. I know the title sucks, cut me some slack, it's the only one I could think of that didn't sound innuendous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letters

Phineas and Candace were cleaning out the attic of their old childhood house, Candace had moved out years prior when she moved in with Jeremy, Phineas had moved out shortly after he graduated college. Linda entered the attic with some lemonade.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate the help" said Linda

"No problem mom" said Candace

"Yeah, we're always happy to help" said Phineas

Candace checked her watch.

"Oh man, I have to go, I'm going to be late for work" said Candace

"Alright, see you later sis" said Phineas

Candace left.

"Phineas, are you okay with continuing this on your own for a bit?" asked Linda

"Yeah, I don't have to take Isabella to the hospital for another couple hours" said Phineas

"Alright" said Linda

Linda left. Phineas grabbed a cardboard box, as he carried it across the attic, the bottom broke and the contents of the box spilled out.

"Damn it" said Phineas

Phineas grabbed an empty cardboard box and placed all the items inside, Phineas got distracted when he noticed 3 envelopes, each one with different return adresses, different handwriting and each addressed to 'Lindana' and each had been opened.

"What the hell?" asked Phineas

Phineas would have assumed they were just fan mail, but then why would these 3 specific ones be kept seperate from all the rest? Phineas hid the letters in his jacket and continued cleaning the attic, an hour and a half later, he arrived at his apartment where his loving wife, Isabella, was waiting on the couch. A couple years ago, Phineas had asked Isabella to marry him, and, of course, she had said yes, 4 months ago, they finally tied the knot and were now expecting their first child.

"Hey Phineas, how was seeing your parents?" asked Isabella

"It was nice, but it got a bit odd when I found these" said Phineas, taking out the letters

"What are they?" asked Isabella

"I don't know, I brought them here to find out" said Phineas

"Well, take one out" said Isabella

Phineas placed the letters on a table and opened one of them up, he was shocked by what he read.

"What does it say?" asked Isabella

Phineas handed Isabella the letter and Isabella read it.

_Dear Lindana,_

_I will never forget the night we spent together,_  
_it was the greatest night of my life._

_The news you sent me filled my heart with glee,_  
_even though your husband must never know_  
_about what happened between us,_  
_I will be fine knowing the little boy you are_  
_carrying is mine, I just hope that_  
_one day, I may be able to meet him._

_With love,_

_Matt_

"Oh my god" said Isabella

"That's not all" said Phineas

Phineas read the other 2 letters.

"More or less, all 3 letters say the same thing, someone claiming to have spent the night with my mother and saying that she's carrying their child, one from a guy called Yiorgos and one from a guy called Patrick" said Phineas

"What does this mean?" asked Isabella

"I don't know, I'll ask my mother next time" said Phineas

Isabella checked her watch.

"Come on, we better get to the hospital for the ultrasound" said Isabella

"Oh right" said Phineas

Phineas and Isabella got in the car and headed to the hospital, but Phineas couldn't stop thinking about the letters.

 


	2. The Secret

Phineas and Isabella were driving from the hospital after the ultrasound, Phineas seemed distracted.

"Can you believe this is happening Phineas? We're gonna be parents" said Isabella

Phineas offered no response.

"Phineas, are you okay? Normally every time I bring this up, you get really excited, now you seem like the world's going to end" said Isabella

"Huh, oh, sorry, I'm just a little...distracted, I can't stop thinking about the letters" said Phineas

"Well, your parents house isn't that far from here, is it?" asked Isabella

"It's only a couple blocks away" said Phineas

"Then why don't we visit and ask your mother about the letters?" asked Isabella

"Alright" said Phineas

Phineas and Isabella soon arrived at the house on Maple Drive. Phineas took the letters from his jacket before placing them back, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door, is was soon answered by Linda.

"Phineas, Isabella, nice to see you again" said Linda

"Hi Mrs Flynn, is Lawrence here?" asked Isabella

"No, he's over at the antique shop, why?" asked Linda

"Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about, is it alright if we come in?" asked Phineas

"Of course" said Linda

Phineas and Isabella entered the house and sat on the couch.

"Care for some tea?" asked Linda

"No thanks" said Phineas

"I'd like some" said Isabella

Linda entered the kitchen and made some tea, when it was finished, she poured 2 cups and re-entered the living room and handed a cup to Isabella.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you, how was the ultrasound?" asked Linda

"Oh, it went well" said Isabella

Isabella reached inside her pocket and handed Linda the picture they got from the ultrasound.

"Oh, I still can't believe that my little boy is going to be a father, it feels like just yesterday when the doctor handed you to me the day you were born" said Linda

"Yeah, uh, speaking of fathers, mom..." said Phineas

Phineas took the letters from his jacket.

"Oh my god, I forgot all about those, where did you get them?" asked Linda

"They fell out of a box I was carrying when I was cleaning the attic, mom, care to explain them?" asked Phineas

"Um, you know what, how about some snacks" said Linda

"MOM! Tell me about these letters" said Phineas

"Alright, I guess you're old enough to know the truth" said Linda

"It better be the truth, I'll know if you're lying" said Phineas

"Phineas, before you were born, I was still married to Douglas..." said Linda

"Oh right, I remember Douglas, Phineas' biological father" said Isabella

"...A few months before Phineas was born, I was still touring as Lindana, and I was doing my farewell tour across North America, 55 shows across the 50 states and 5 places in Canada..." said Linda

"What does that have to do with the letters?" asked Phineas

"Well, on tour, I felt...uh, lonely, and while I was in Virginia...I was unfaithful to Douglas" said Linda

"What? With who?" asked Phineas

"He was a Greek butcher called Yiorgos Katsaros, that's all I remember about him" said Linda

"Wait, then why are there 3 letters?" asked Phineas

"Well, a week or so later, I was in Oklahoma, and I was unfaithful again, this time with a tailor called Patrick Rogers, then, a couple stops later, I was unfaithful a third time, in New York, with a lawyer called Matt Martins" said Linda

"What? Oh my god, but that still leaves some questions unanswered" said Phineas

Linda was hesitant to respond.

"Phineas, the truth is, Douglas Flynn isn't your father" said Linda

Phineas was shocked.

"Then who is?" asked Phineas

"I don't know, since they lived in 3 different states I couldn't get a DNA test done, I was never able to find out which one of them was your real father, after my first ultrasound, I sent letters to the men explaining that one of them was your father, but I never told them about the other 2, about a week later, I received these letters" said Linda

"Did Douglas ever find out?" asked Isabella

"He did, shortly after Phineas' first birthday, Douglas found the letters and I explained everything to him, he was heartbroken and furious, as someone in his situation would be" said Linda

"Wait, he didn't leave until after my 3rd birthday" said Phineas

"Even though he knew that you weren't really his son, he was willing to raise you because he knew you deserved a father, but after 2 years, he couldn't handle it anymore, so he left" said Linda

"Is that all?" asked Phineas

"Yes" said Linda

"Oh my god, when were you planning on telling me?" asked Phineas

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out" said Linda

"So, for the past 27 years you've been keeping a secret from me that my biological father ISN'T my biological father at all?" asked Phineas

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" said Linda

Phineas took the letters and put them back in his jacket, he got up and walked out the house.

"Thanks for telling me the truth, finally" said Phineas

Phineas walked out the door and entered his car and Isabella followed him. Soon, they returned to their apartment, Phineas sat on the couch staring at the letters on the table.

"I can't believe it, my mom lied to me this whole time" said Phineas

"Well, maybe it was for the best, I mean, Douglas was a great guy and he was willing to raise you like his own son" said Isabella

"Until he left after 2 years" said Phineas

Isabella sat down next to Phineas

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Isabella

"I don't know" said Phineas


	3. To Virginia

Late at night, Phineas was laying in bed, dressed in his usual red pyjama pants with no shirt, Isabella entered the bedroom dressed in a sexy black nightshirt with a couple of pink lacy bows.

"Isabella, I know what you're thinking, but I'm not in the mood tonight" said Phineas

"Aw man, is it about the issue with your mom?" asked Isabella

Isabella hopped into bed.

"Yeah, I can't believe she lied to me for 27 years" said Phineas

"Well, maybe it was for the best, you looked up to Douglas, he was willing to raise you even though he knew you weren't his son, he may not have been your real father, but he was definitely the one you deserved" said Isabella

"Yeah, you're right, but I can't help but wonder which one of them is my real father" said Phineas

Phineas grabbed the letters from his nightstand, he looked at the return addresses and quickly got an idea.

==The Next Morning==

Phineas was in the bedroom with a briefcase in hand, Isabella was downstairs making breakfast. Phineas, dressed in a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie, carrying the briefcase in his hand, entered the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table.

"Morning sweetie, why are you dressed like that, you don't have work today" said Isabella

"I know, that's not why I'm dressed like this, I'm going away for a bit" said Phineas

"Where?" asked Isabella

"Virginia, Oklahoma and New York" said Phineas

"Huh?" asked Isabella

"I'm going to find these men and find out who is my real father" said Phineas

"WHAT?" asked Isabella

"I just need some closure, so first, I'm taking the jet to Richmond, then to Norman, then Brooklyn" said Phineas

"Wait, your mom only said which state they lived, she never mentioned the cities, how do you know that's where they live?" asked Isabella

"They're written in the return addresses on the letters" said Phineas

"So what's the plan?" asked Isabella

"I'm going to find them, try to collect DNA samples from them, then bring them back here to run a test" said Phineas

"Well I'm going with you" said Isabella

"You know it's dangerous to fly when pregnant" said Phineas

"Phineas, Candace flew in your jet when she was pregnant and you said nothing" said Isabella

"Alright fine, you can come along" said Phineas

Phineas finished his breakfast, Isabella got changed into her normal clothes and Phineas and Isabella got in the car and Phineas drove them away, they arrived soon at Phineas' company, 'Flynn Industries'. They entered the building before calling for the elevator, stopping on the top floor, they took the stairs to the roof, just in time for Phineas' private jet to arrive.

"Mr Flynn, nice to see you again" said one of Phineas' employees on the jet.

"You too, Scott" said Phineas, getting on the jet

"Hello Mrs Flynn, I wasn't expecting to see you" said Scott

"Hey Scott, how are Megan and the kids?" asked Isabella

"They're doing well" said Scott

Isabella entered the jet, Phineas sat down and Isabella sat down on the chair next to him.

"Where to Mr Flynn?" asked the pilot over a speaker

"Richmond, Virginia" said Phineas

"Yes sir" said the pilot

"Thank you Jake" said Phineas

The jet took off and headed to Virginia, Phineas placed his briefcase on the table in front of him and opened it up, revealing that inside were 3 test tubes, the letters from the men he was searching for, some cotton swabs, tweezers and a GPS unit.

"What's all this for?" asked Isabella

"This is everything I need to find out which one of these men is my real father" said Phineas

"Hey, something just occurred to me, it's been 27 years since Linda saw these men, how do we know they're even still alive?" asked Isabella

"Well, I only need DNA samples from at least 2 of the men, if both of them turn out negative then the third one is definitely my real father" said Phineas

"But what if only one of them is alive? Or non?" asked Isabella

"I actually never thought about that" said Phineas

Phineas listened to some relaxing music for the remainder of the flight.


End file.
